Kashyyyk/Leyendas
Kashyyyk, tambien conocido como Planeta Wookiee C, Edean, G5-623, y el Mundo de los Wookiees, es un planeta exuberante, repleto de árboles kilométricos. Está en el Borde Medio, y fue miembro de la Antigua República y posteriormente de la Nueva República. Características naturales Geografía Sin inclinación axial y con una perfecta órbita circular, Kashyyyk no experimenta estaciones. Está compuesto de un nucleo fundido metálico, un manto rocoso y una corteza rocosa de silicatos. El planeta tiene cuatro continentes, conformando el 40% de la superficie, la cual está casi cubierta de una profunda y colosal vegetación de bosques muy tupidos, aunque el planeta tiene una pequeña porción de zonas deserticas en la sombra pluviométrica de las pequeñas cadenas montañosas. Un cinturon oceanico tropical contiene cadenas de islas y largos arrecifes de coral. Además, pequeñas playas de arena pueden ser encontradas en las costas de sus océanos. Flora Los extensos bosques estan dominados por los árboles wroshyr de varios kilómetros de alto. El medio ecológico más frecuente puede ser descrito de forma suave como una "trampa mortal por capas", cuanto más te acercas al suelo del bosque, más peligrosa es la fauna local. Según la cultura wookiee, este ecosistema vertical constaba de siete niveles. El grueso de la civilización wookiee se situó en el séptimo y más alto nivel, e incluso los wookiees más valientes rara vez se aventuraban por debajo del cuarto nivel. El nivel del suelo era conocido como las Tierras Sombrias y algunas veces como El Mundo de las Tinieblas. El bosque de Kashyyyk se compone de una gran variedad de vida vegetal, muchas de estas plantas tienen cierto nivel de consciencia. Los wookiees aprendieron a comunicarse con ellas y a menudo llegaban a comprender su uso. Un ejemplo de ello se encuentra en las plantas Orga, que permitieron que los wookiees cosecharan sus más viejas raíces para ser utilizadas en las ceremonias del día de la vida. Fauna Además de los wookiees, Kashyyyk es el hogar de un gran número de especies animales incluyendo a anakkonas, can-cells, escarabajos llama, escarabajos perforadores, babosas gorryl, camarones terrestre de Kashyyyk, fospulgas, katarns, kinraths, kkekkrrg rros, kroyies, mykals, lanzarredes, tach, tejedores, varias especies de banthas, y una pequeña población de terentatekos. Algunas especies, como los sureggi, eran usados como montura para atravesar las profundidades del bosque. Otras criaturas como los can-cells eran usados monturas aereas y como mascotas. Apariciones *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' **"Capítulo 22" *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Marvel Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *''Pax Empirica'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Serie de los Jovenes Caballeros Jedi'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Gamer 4'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''The Dark Forces Saga'' Category:Lugares Category:Planetas Category:Borde Medio en:Kashyyyk de:Kashyyyk